Vortex Mafia
| image = File:Vortex1.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Unreality | link = | size = 5 Players (Small) | startdate = January 29, 2010 | winningfaction = Morov | roster = #, player #Shadow & Surge #SparrowHawk & CherryLane #Zoro & Sanji #Fox & Riranor #Einkil & JarZe | first = Shadow/Surge, SparrowHawk/CherryLane, Zoro/Sanji, Fox/Riranor | last = Einkil/JarZe | mvp = - | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Unreality based on own design. It began on January 29, 2010 and ended in a Morov win in N3 Gamma (February 4th, 2010). Game Mechanics Rules The great age of consumerism is over, replaced by a fearful patriotism as the Second Cold War reaches its apex. People have stockpiled food, collected water and prayed to numerous deities and forces of nature as they gather in underground bunkers, aware of the small chance they have to survive if the tension breaks and the great nations bombard each other with the most potent weapons in existence: vortex bombs. One such bunker is a high-tech underground scientific laboratory underneath the Rocky Mountains, suspended by massive hydraulics systems, similar to Cheyenne Mountain. Here, a dangerous experiment is being carried out. Using new vortex technologies, scientists have been playing around with the human mind... their result: "melds", two minds in one body. Other experiments are going on as well, such as engineering people that are immune to nuclear assault. Others are being made with neuroelectric implants that can connect to the internet and receive instant news about what's going on outside of the Mountain. Some ex-soldier melds are being fine tuned for post-apocalyptic military scenarios. Nobody thought much of it when the only two foreigners volunteered to be in the meld with each other. But this pair of Neo-Soviets are determined to bring down the American Empire at any cost; they know a deadly secret about the Mountain. They are armed with poisonous radioactive isotopes and other nanotech that could spell doom for everyone in the facility. Who will survive? Will anybody survive? ---- Both days and nights are 24 hours. Clarifications * Kron normally gets a vote; he/she/it/they only loses the ability to vote (and it literally means they are NOT allowed to start new sequences NOR vote on existing sequences - they can, however, discuss) if he/she/it/they(?) kills (or attempts to kill) on the previous night * Multiple sequences can be initiated against one victim. In no sequence will knowledge about the role be publically available. So if someone is lynched in the Corrosion Chamber, it will not be made public who they are. And if the person does not die from lynching, you won't know whether it was Morov or Kron. And you won't know if someone survived at night because they were saved by Hippocrates or because they were Kron or both * One person may not initiate more than one of each type of sequence during the day NEW CLARIFICATIONS * If you didn't notice, I changed part of Hippocrate's role description - it can save someone the night of the death from the nanovirus, not the night of infection * When/if Morov infects someone, it will be seen in the night post, but nobody except Morov will know who the victim is (even the victim themselves) * A change was added to the end of Morov's role description involving the first night and their vote capabilities * A slight change was made to FREEZE SEQUENCE regarding the nanovirus * Another clarification: the four types of sequences (KILL, FREEZE, SCAN, VETO) are just options that the sequence starter has to pick from. There doesn't have to be one of each & there can be more than one of one Role Description There are five different characters/bodies: Morov - this potent Neo-Soviet meld is loyal to the enemies of the American Empire and will stop at nothing to eliminate them. They have infiltrated the base with the purpose to kill these Americans. Morov has been subjected to extreme psychological reconfiguration and does not sleep. Each night, Morov can sneak into someone's room and assassinate them with radioactive isotopes. However, Miresh does not sleep (and is immune), so if Morov goes after Miresh, Miresh will know the identity of Morov. Morov, however, has an extremely resilient body and, therefore, two lives. They also have access to a nanovirus called XR49, of which they have a single vial. They can choose to infect the virus during the day, paralyzing someone's ability to act the following night and killing them the night after that. Morov's vote counts twice - the cost of this being inaction on night one. If Morov chooses to act and kill on night one, they'll have single vote power the rest of the game. Miresh - the VORTEX MELD concept was the brainchild of two Indian scientists who have come together in their own experiment to make Miresh. They love to experiment on themselves. Miresh is immune to radioactive isotopes but also cannot sleep. He also is prone to hallucinations instead of sleeping dreams that reveal insights about everything he's seen during the previous day. The nature of these visions is known only to Miresh. Zaphod - two quirky characters inhabit this meld, which can use combined brainpower and a neuroelectric implant to wireless connect to the Mountain's built-in internet, which is linked back to the rest of the world. Zaphod can see what's going on outside and can also do research into its fellows in the Mountain. Each night, before sleeping, Zaphod can look up information on one of the other four melds. Hippocrates - this meld of two knowledgeable medical professionals has a simple task. Each day, they can use their medical expertise on someone, to protect them on the subsequent night from radioactive isotopes or nanovirii death (the death stage only, not the first stage). The twist is that Hippocrates is - dzzKJASFIEkasflkasf)(92345 Kron - an ex military deadly duo in training for post-apolcalyptic scenarios. Kron is equipped with vast vision spectrums, nanoscopic body armor fibers, gravity drive arm hammers and magnetic pulse capabilities. Kron has two lives, similar to Morov, and can kill at night, however sacrificing the vote in the next day. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings If Kron would have refrained from action, the following day would have seen Kron with 1 vote, Miresh with 1 vote and Morov with 2. Nothing would've passed and that next night there would be four possibilites: Mires is immune to the nightkill # Morov kills Kron, Kron refrains -> same situation the next day but Kron would only have 1 life now. That next night, Morov kills Kron and wins the next day # Morov kills Kron, Kron kills Morov -> both lose a life but Kron also loses a vote and Morov wins the next day (executing Kron and then killing Miresh at night) # Morov refrains, Kron kills Morov -> Morov loses a life but has majority next day, votes down one of Kron's lives. That night, Kron and Morov both have one life and both attack each other and die. Miresh left alive and good guys win ## however, Morov could simply execute both Miresh and Kron in the same day with two sequences, and win anyway # Both refrain -> status quo does not change, situation pushed to next night In short, because of who Morov decided to kill, the game was locked in at Night Gamma. However if Hippocrates had sent in the save for Mercury during the actual day and not 21 hours late, Zanzibar would still die and Kron would have 0 vote so the next day's voters would be Morov (x2), Miresh (x1) and Mercury (x1), aka stalemate situation again. That night Kron could finish off Morov though, if I'm thinking correctly. Unfortunately Zanzibar sent that PM to save Mercury at 4:30 PM EST, three hours before the end of Night Gamma and 21 hours after the end of Day Beta (the deadline). So nobody should beat themselves up so much because both teams were so close to victory, especially in different times throughout the game. Thanks again to everyone for bearing with me and my imperfect games haha ;D But in the end it turned out to be quite evenly matched IMO. Good luck to all in the future! Winning Faction Paris - Einkil/JarZe - Morov Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Zanzibar - Fox/Riranor - Hippocrates - Died N3 #Paris - Einkil/JarZe - Morov #Mercury - Shadow/Surge - Zaphod - Died N3 #Yoda - Zoro/Sanji - Kron - Died at end #Metasolar - Sparrowhawk/CherryLane - Miresh - Died at end Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 3 Category:Games